A known apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels includes a housing which encloses a piston. A hollow piston rod extends from the piston and projects outward from one end of the housing. The piston rod is connected with a vehicle steering linkage. A compensator chamber is provided in the hollow piston rod to enable the working areas on opposite sides of the piston to be equalized.